The Past
by Dragon C. Chan
Summary: The darkness has taken over the land, it's up to 5 heros to stop it. AU


The Past By Dragon C. Chan

DC.C: Wheeeeeee! FINALLY another fictie from me!

Note: This story is alternate universe and it takes place in the distant past so don't freak out when there's talk of elves, cat people, demons, magic and what- not.

CHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHTCHT

The prison of darkness,

Will not last forever,

The dark one,

Born at creation,

Will be freed by the hands of evil,

And he will rule the land,

But for every dark there is a light,

The light will ensure victory,

Over the darkness,

Without the light,

The forest,

And the lands near and far,

Will be destroyed,

A neko that can see beyond sight,

Will lead the way,

And the ruler of beasts will follow,

To victory,

And light will rule the land forevermore.

Darkness swirled about the sky blocking out the sun, the city of the fire wielders was in an uproar. Warriors grabbed weapons and armor from their places. Something big was coming. What ever it was it was going to land in the middle of the city amidst the large stone buildings. Farther away a woman with long chestnut brown hair, clad in armor befitting a samurai, carried with her a sword and a bundle of cloth in her hands. She ran and ran, the stone buildings became smaller and smaller as she moved farther away from the city. Now she was among small homes made of wood instead of stone. Her eyes caught sight of a figure getting ready to mount a horse and she ran right over.

"Maddie wait!"

The riders eyes widened and she lowered herself down from the horse. Maddie was much older than the woman. Her hair was a dull blue with a few grays in it and her attire consisted of a plain brown dress with a belt containing several pouches wrapped around it.

"What's wrong?" asked Maddie, "I thought you'd be in town with the other warriors."

The woman gasped for breath, "Maddie I need you to take him with you."

The woman partially unraveled the bundle revealing a small baby boy with short brown hair and large dark green eyes.

"Bu- but." Stammered Maddie

"Maddie what ever is coming it's going to be huge, and" she glanced at the baby in her arms, "I want him to be safe."

Maddie stared at her; she couldn't believe what she was saying.

"All right." Maddie climbed onto the horse and took the precious bundle from the woman's arms. "Take care of yourself! Ya!"

Maddie took off and the woman returned to the city. Maddie urged the horse to go faster. She had been riding for what seemed forever but then there was an explosion behind her. She turned around there was a gigantic cloud of smoke emanating from where the city rested. Maddie's heart was torn in two but a gentle cooing that came from the bundle in her arms reminded her that she still had a life she needed to save.

Meanwhile outside of the sacred forest the same darkness had enveloped the sky outside the village of physic nekos. A young blond and purple haired neko woman with purple fur on her forearms and her lower legs ran thorough the small village. She had purple cat ears, whiskers, fangs, a stripped purple tail and purple stripes along her body. She carried a precious bundle in her arms pressed against her simple magenta outfit. The village was made of small homes of wooden polls and cloth. Suddenly an explosion blew up the home right besides her throwing her onto the grass covered ground. Her bundle fell from her hands revealing a small baby neko boy with purple fur and purple and blond hair. The baby began to cry, the woman sensed that the shadows were coming. She crawled forward towards the crying child. She then mouthed a quick spell and the baby fell silent taking on the appearance of death. The woman breathed a sigh of relief as the shadows overtook her and passed her baby over. Later that day a band of elves from the sacred forest scoured the area searching for survivors. A chubby dark green haired Elvin woman couldn't believe the destruction she saw. She nearly gave up hope in finding someone alive when a loud crying reached her ears. She pulled up her dress and ran towards the cries. Near the body of a fallen neko woman she found a crying purple neko baby wrapped in a light violet blanket. The Elvin woman gasped and ran forward scooping the baby up in her arms.

"Shush… It's ok now. Don't cry. Aunty Jemmi is here!"

She rocked the baby in her arms. The cries soon quieted and were replaced by giggles, and Jemmi headed back towards the forest.

Deep within a room filled with darkness a dark figure sensed all of the destruction that plagued earth.

The figure smirked. "Everything's going according to plan. I will defeat fate. Xana and I will rule."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ok if you're confused… Neko cat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

Hummmm…… Can you guess who the babies are? (There's some sarcasm in there some where.)


End file.
